Invidia
by Onyxlight
Summary: Things are going well for Roy & Ed and their relationship except for the fact there is one person that won't stop until it's torn asunder...Ed's always been his and no one, not even Roy Mustang will change that. Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed darkfic/angst
1. I

**A/N:** Consider yourself warned this story will be dark and it will be told in alternating first person POV (that was the challenge at fanfic_bakeoff) So it kicks off with Roy. Enjoy all *hugs* FYI I have parts 1-14 already written so this fic ill update rather quickly.

**Title**: Invidia: I

**Words**: 300  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Roy can see things for what they are now...and it isn't comforting in the least

* * *

><p>It's so obvious I don't know how I didn't see it before.<p>

Perhaps it was my own vanity that kept me from seeing Alphonse's actions for what they were. Here I thought he was just being as protective of Ed, as Ed could be of him. I thought he didn't want his brother dating me, the infamous lover boy of Central, because he was worried about Ed getting hurt, used or any of those other things family members worry about.

But I was wrong, Al wasn't worried.

He was jealous and it wasn't in the, _I miss my brother spending time with me_, way either. As I caught the fourth go to hell and drop dead look from the younger Elric something within me shivered. While Ed chatted away as he unlocked the door to the sibling's home, I was left facing the angry steel gray stare of Alphonse.

When Ed turned and smiled at me after he opened the door, I know for a fact I heard Al's teeth grinding together.

"Thanks for the ride home, Love."

The grinding sound got louder.

"No problem Edo, see you tomorrow."

"Not so fast you," Ed said as he grabbed my wrist. I know what he wants. We never part with a simple goodbye.

Kissing me was the only thing Ed would unabashedly get up on his toes for and if he was willing to sacrifice his pride I was damn sure going to enjoy it…even if it did end up costing me my head.

When we parted, Ed smiled at me before disappearing into the house. As I walked away I didn't have to see the look Alphonse gave me to know what it meant.

He wanted me gone.

Why?

Because I had something of his and he wanted it back.


	2. II

**Title: Invidia (part two of ?)  
><strong>**Characters/Pairing: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
>Words: 300<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: <strong>Al watches Ed and he just doesn't understand...he doesn't understand why Ed can't see him.

* * *

><p>I don't know how Brother ended up with Mustang of all people. He hated him right? It's not logical to go from loathing someone to loving them. It's not the natural order of things.<p>

As I watch him getting ready for bed I see a mark on his collarbone. Against my will I envision Roy's unworthy lips pressed to Brother's sensitive flesh and it turns my stomach. He's prattling on about Roy this and Roy that and if I didn't love him so much I would smack the beautiful lips that wretched name is tumbling out of.

_Can't you see_, I want to scream_, can't you see me at all?_

Of course not Brother, of course you can't, I am now as I've always been and that's background noise isn't it? I fix your breakfast, just the way you like it every morning. One egg over easy and one scrambled because you can never make up your mind which you'd rather have.

I keep the house in order, I organize your notes and I keep track of when you need to be where for work. I even wash your clothes despite the fact that the smell of that man is more prominent on the fabric than your own scent.

Does he drape himself over you all day dear Brother? He must because I can't imagine how else the two of you mange this.

You unbraid your hair and when it falls loose and wavy down your back I run my fingers through it and you look at me funny. It's insulting. He can be all over you but that one small gesture from me earns a look.

But that will all change soon, won't it? You may be upset for a bit, but trust me Brother…

It's for the best. I just don't understand... I don't understand why Ed can't see me.


	3. III

**A/N:** Consider yourself warned this story will be dark and it will be told in alternating first person POV (that was the challenge at fanfic_bakeoff) . Enjoy all *hugs* FYI I have parts 1-14 already written so this fic will update rather quickly.

**Title**: Invidia: III

**Words**: 276  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Ed is convinced Roy is over reacting, Al was his brother and brothers are close...right?

* * *

><p>It's obvious that Roy is an only child.<p>

As I adjust the water in the shower I can't help but think he doesn't have the slightest clue what it's like to have a sibling, nonetheless one as close as Al and I are. We've been through so much together and have only had each other for so long it's only natural for Al to feel a little left out now that my free time isn't his alone. Roy is worried over nothing, but from the look on his face as we talked you would think Al threatened to skin him alive.

I thought it was a bit over the top for him to suggest canceling our little weekend trip out of town over what amounts to nothing. Al's a big boy and even if he misses me while I'm gone, he'll be fine. I don't know why Roy seemed so worked up. Al is more bark than bite when it comes to things like this, it's just his way of letting people know he's discontent.

When I told Al that I would be gone with Roy for the upcoming weekend he did nothing more than to ask me where we were going and where we would be staying before telling me to have a good time. Roy has spent too much time with Maes. As much as I love him that man is suspicious of everything.

Shower done, I dry off before I start running a brush through my hair. I'm in the midst of rolling my eyes at Roy's over-reaction when I catch sight of the door.

I could have sworn I had it shut. **  
><strong>


	4. IV

**It takes all of what remains of my fading resolve not to touch him.  
><strong>

**Title: Invidia IV**

**Words: 297**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Al doesn't like Roy's influence over Ed he just wants what's best for him and what's best for Ed isn't Roy.**

* * *

><p>It was so hard for me to smile as I listened to Brother carry on about his weekend plans with him. He's such a lost little soul and when I think about it, he's never really known what's good for him. Forever searching for something, he just can't seem to find. I've tried to keep him safe, I truly have, but I feel as if I failed him somehow for this to be happening.<p>

He had to be starved for something I wasn't giving him to turn to, Mustang.

I would like to know what lies Roy feeds him when I'm not around. It has to be something for him to be this excited over a mere road trip. It's not like we've never traveled and their destination is not even to someplace he's never been.

That alone is suspicious.

He asks me if I need the bathroom and when I say no he gathers up clean under clothes and a towel. When he disappears into the bathroom, I wait my usual six minutes before following him.

I ease the door open just a hair and even through the textured glass of the shower door I can tell the water is raining down upon perfection. Tanned, muscular, golden perfection. I never thought I would envy water but as I listen to it caressing him in ways I can't, in ways he won't let me, I… I…

The water turns off and I slip away from the door. I am down the hall when he strolls out of the bathroom, still damp and wearing nothing but his boxers. He smiles at me when he passes making my fingers twitch and my pants grow tight.

It takes all of what remains of my fading resolve not to touch him.


	5. V

Ed isn't worried so maybe I shouldn't be either. After all, he does know Al a lot better than I ever could. The closest I ever got to the young man was when he was searching for Ed. Even then, he kept his distance from me. He never got as comfortable with me or anyone in the office as Ed had been.

I thought that perhaps that was his way of keeping motivated. To never let himself get comfortable to a life and environment that didn't include his Brother. Comfort leads to acceptance and that was a big no-no.

Regardless, there's something about the way Al behaves that makes me uneasy. I can't put my finger on it but I don't like it one bit.

As the two approach the train station, I observe them. Ed's facing forward, walking with his suitcase in one hand and coat draped over the other arm. You would think Al would be looking similar minus the luggage but no. He's walking just slightly behind Ed, still beside him but not parallel. Not enough so the casual observe would notice, but I'm not doing this casually. I'm looking for something and I think I just found it.

Al's not looking forward. He's not looking at the trains or at the people milling about. He's looking at Ed. The look he's giving his clueless sibling is all too familiar to me. It's the same look I feel on my face every time I see blonde hair and golden eyes.

An instant before I avert my eyes his lock onto mine and he flashes me a smile that isn't warm or comforting, if anything it's predatory.

When Ed turns to face him that look melts away and into the Al we all know and love.

What have I gotten myself into.


	6. VI

Title: Invidia: VI  
>Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist<br>Characters/Pairing: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
>Author: lynx212Onyxlight  
>Words: 298<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: AngstDarkfic  
>Summary: Al's not one to be left behind...he can't look after Ed unless he's with him...<br>Random Quote: "It turns out that an eerie type of chaos can lurk just behind a facade of order - and yet, deep inside the chaos lurks an even eerier type of order" ~Douglas Hostadter

* * *

><p>Well isn't this a cozy little spot he's taken Brother to.<p>

I didn't picture you the type to go for lilies and lace Brother. Is this really what you wanted from me? Is this what I failed to provide? To treat you like some spoiled bitch? That seems to be the case as I watch you move from room to room in this cabin he's procured for your little vacation. The smile on your face gets bigger and bigger the more you look around and it makes my stomach turn.

I can't hear you but I know you are happy because your face is lit up like the sun. You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him as if it's something you haven't done in years. I was sitting several cars behind where the two of you were seated so I couldn't see you but I'm sure you did it on the train just as you did when you got off and before the two of you checked in to get your cabin keys.

Already his unworthy hands are moving down your back and under your shirt. It makes me want to pull everyone of his fingers one by one. As I watch you unbuttoning his shirt I realize he's made you as shameless as he is. I'm surprised you didn't just rip it off him because I can see the urgency in your movements from here.

Unwilling to watch anymore I move around the small building and I'm pleased to find almost every room has a window. This will make keeping an eye on you much easier while you're away. You never were any good at reading people Brother.

He's no good for you and I'll show you that when the time is right.


	7. VII

Title: Invidia: VII  
>CharactersPairing: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
>Words: 300<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: AngstDarkfic  
>Summary: Ed keeps trying to get Roy to relax because there's nothing to be nervous about...it's all in his head...<br>Random Quote: "Imagination is everything. It is the preview of life's coming attractions." ~Albert Einstein

* * *

><p>The first night of our trip was wonderful but today hasn't been. I don't know what's wrong with Roy but he's jumpy and tense. At first he kept saying it was nothing but by the time he was jumping at every little noise as we walked back to the cottage from dinner I finally got something out of him.<p>

He said he felt like we were being followed. Even though it stunned me at first I couldn't keep from laughing at him. It was absurd. Not only do we not know a soul here we were in a sleepy little fishing town that hadn't seen so much as a bar fight nonetheless anyone out to cause real trouble.

I tried to reassure him that it was just stress and his overworked nerves getting to him and that's why we were vacationing to begin with. When he refuses to let it go I drag him out to the lake behind the cabin hoping the serenity of looking out at the moonlit waters will help him relax.

It had the opposite effect.

He spent the entire time flinching at every little noise and cricket. Back inside I tell him to have a seat and pour us each a glass of wine. He looks like he could use a shot of scotch instead and I would give him one if we had some.

I pull off his shoes and rub his feet as I tell him about Kain's latest stray scaring the piss out of Breda. I only stop to refill his glass and thankfully halfway through it he was smiling. He apologized for being so wound up and I did my best to kiss his worries away.

I reminded him that even if we were being followed that we were two highly trained alchemists and soldiers.

Who could get the jump on us?


	8. VIII

Title: Invidia: VIII  
>CharactersPairing: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
>Words: 297<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: AngstDarkfic  
>Summary: Al is disappointed once again by his brother's actions an he wonders why Ed can't see what Roy really is?<br>Random Quote: "The sudden disappointment of a hope leaves a scar which the ultimate fulfillment of that hope never entirely removes." ~Thomas Hardy

* * *

><p>Last night wasn't what you were hoping for was it Brother?<p>

Can't you see how weak he is and how he lets that weakness rule him? You had a beautiful four poster bed you should have slept in but instead you spent the night curled up around his sniveling ass on the couch. But again that is something you probably didn't mind as you seem to be happy as a lark now walking around town with him looking at senseless things on your way to the train station.

When we get back to Central the two of you head in the direction of his place and I head home. When you finally arrive hours later your hair isn't in the braid you had it in when you got off the train so I can only imagine you spent the time letting him defile you once more.

You ask me how my weekend was and I tell you I spent it bird watching. You ask me when I took that up as a hobby and I tell you it's new. Curious, you ask me question after question. I tell you about the two birds I kept an eye on for most of the weekend and when you ask me if I could show you their nest sometime it was hard not to laugh.

When you retire to your room for the night I follow you and begrudgingly ask you about your trip. That sun bright smile returns to your face as you tell me all about it. It made my stomach churn and it was difficult to listen too. At least I enjoyed the part about Roy not resting well but I wasn't foolish enough to let that show.

You've been foolish enough for the both of us.


	9. IX

Title: Invidia: IX  
>CharactersPairing: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
>Words: 300<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: AngstDarkfic  
>Summary: Roy is concerned enough about Al's behavior to confide in someone...<br>**Random Quote**: "When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."

* * *

><p>It's Tuesday and I'm having lunch with Ed, Al and Maes. I have expressed some of my concerns to Maes and he decided he would use that investigative eye of his on Al. He was hesitant to even hear me out at first but apparently something in my voice told him I was dead serious.<p>

All through lunch Hughes was as jovial and talkative as ever and I feared that he had forgotten why I asked him to lunch to begin with. The brothers left together and the moment they were out of earshot the easy going look on my best friends face morphed into some look I couldn't define.

Those green eyes were serious when he told me that Al was on guard the entire time he sat with us. I asked him how he knew and he said that you don't spend as many years as he has in investigations and not be able to spot facial tension and carefully chosen words. He said Al's entire demeanor was nothing but a well practiced sham.

When he asked me what I thought Al's issue was I hesitated. I didn't want to lie to Maes but I didn't have the words to tell him what I really thought either. He loves those two young men like sons and that left me short on explanations.

Maes called me out on my hesitation so I had to come clean and his response to that wasn't favorable at all. He told me that was a heavy and twisted accusation. When I agreed he just looked at me for a long time, searching my eyes for something he apparently found.

He left me with a promise to look into it and nothing more.

I hope I didn't just lose my best friend over this.


	10. X

**Title**: Invidia: X  
><strong>Characters<strong>/**Pairing**: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 258  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Darkfic  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Al is putting his plan into action and as far as he is concerned, nothing and no one is in his way...  
><strong>Random Quote<strong>: "When nobody will look at you, you can stare a hole in them. Picking out all the little details you'd never stare long enough to get if she'd ever just return your gaze, this, this is your revenge." ~Michellee Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and I've spent the last two of them tracking you. It's no wonder you have people like Riza and Breda on your team. For such a revered solider you are laughably predictable. You eat lunch with Maes every Thursday at this open air café just as you stop every Monday afternoon to buy Xingian style food from a street vendor on your way home. I'm sitting three tables away from you and Hughes and you don't even know I'm here.<p>

If I were a sniper you would have been dead long ago. But a quick demise is not what you deserve.

You need to suffer as I have before you go.

You plan on taking my Brother away again but this time for a whole week and I can't allow that. I can't be gone that long to look after him while he's in your supposed care. Besides, you don't deserve that much time alone with him. You taint him enough on a daily basis. A whole week with no other influence outside of you may render him unrecognizable to me.

I don't know why he can't see that you're destroying him, changing him and making him into someone he doesn't need to become. He is above you Roy Mustang and you have placed him below you and I cannot let this continue.

The waiter is at your table, the two of you place your orders and I have seen enough. I have one thing left to do before I leave you to your little lunch.


	11. XI

**Title**: Invidia: XI  
><strong>Characters<strong>/**Pairing**: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 300  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Darkfic  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Roy knew the situation was bad but he never once saw it coming...  
><strong>Random Quote<strong>: "If you ever catch on fire, try to avoid seeing yourself in the mirror, because I bet that's what REALLY throws you into a panic." ~ Jack Handy

* * *

><p>I'm talking to Maes sitting at our usual spot at Lydia's. The conversation is lighter than it's been in a long time and I welcome the change. He asks me about my upcoming plans with Ed and I tell him that I've planned the perfect week for us. I'm looking forward to a week of no work, no stress and especially no Al. If looks could kill I would have died a thousand miserable deaths already.<p>

I haven't even told Ed where we are going hoping to make it a surprise. In truth I think I'm more excited than he is. It's been a great eight months of relationship bliss and I know it seems sudden but I've decided if he'll let me, I'm keeping him forever. That's the purpose behind the trip I'm popping the question and Maes is the only one that knows this.

He's asking me if I'm nervous and I give him a look. Of course I'm nervous. As great as it's been this is still Ed I'm dealing with and there's a good chance he may shove the ring I bought him somewhere that will require surgery to have it removed. When I tell Maes this he laughs at me and asks to see it.

The waiter comes before I can pull it out, we place our orders and I fish the box out of my pocket. When Maes opens it he lets out a whistle but then asks why there are two.

I told him no way is Ed wearing something that marks him as taken without me doing the same.

Our sandwiches come and I take one bite and I know. I seize up and Maes asks me what's wrong.

_Tomato,_ is all I can choke out before my mouth starts to swell.


	12. XII

**Title**: Invidia: XII  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 298  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Darkfic  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Ed is a mess after finding out Roy's hurt... but he has his brother shoulder to cry on...right?  
><strong>Random Quote<strong>: "Sometimes I'm confused by what I think is really obvious. But what I think is really obvious obviously isn't obvious..." ~Michael Stipe

* * *

><p>I can't believe this is happening. Of all the stupid things to happen, this happens.<p>

As I rush to the hospital after getting the call from Maes I still can't believe it. They've been eating at Lydia's for more than five years now and everyone there knows Roy can't have tomatoes. The damn bus boys even take the ketchup off his table as if the condiment could leak through the bottle and get him.

When I get to his room he looks like shit but he's breathing and that's all I care about. He's sleeping and with his limp hand in mine I ask Maes how in the hell this happened.

He's shaking his head because he doesn't know and he says no one at the restaurant knows either. They don't have any new staff and the sandwich Roy ordered wouldn't have come with tomato even if he hadn't specified for it not to.

The hand in mine twitches and I look into tired eyes and smile. Roy tries to smile back but with his face swollen as it is he can't manage it. I stay there at the hospital until they put me out. When I trudge through the door of the house Al is waiting for me just as I expected.

All of the emotions I've held in since Maes called me at the office to tell me Roy was in the hospital come tumbling out. I haven't been that scared in years and I think I'd somehow forgotten what it was like to fear someone this close to me dying.

I tell Al that you don't realize how much you love someone until you almost lose them. He just lets me ramble as he reminds me that no matter what, I will always have him.


	13. XIII

**Title**: Invidia: XIII  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 297  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Darkfic  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Al doesn't like to see his precious Ed upset... but it can't be avoided, some sacrifices have to be made  
><strong>Random Quote<strong>: "The two most powerful warriors are patience and time." ~Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoy

* * *

><p>Brother is upset and as much as I hate to see that it's necessary.<p>

What I can't believe is the fact that even after all of this you can't see how undeniably flawed your lover is. He doesn't deserve you worrying over him, fussing over him just like he doesn't deserve your love. Why you insist on giving him these precious things you deny me Brother I'll never know but I will prove to you soon that I am the only person you should want and the only person you need.

As you worry yourself into another fitful sleep on the couch I readjust you so your head is in my lap. You are whimpering as you slumber and the fact it is over him strikes an ill chord with me.

I watch you sleep for over an hour and when you mumble his name and clutch at my pants leg like you are missing part of your soul I can take no more. I hop to my feet causing your head to drop to the couch hard enough to wake you.

You sit up sleepily, rubbing your eyes and ask me what's wrong. I'm so angry I lose my cool for just a moment and the look I give you startles you and your sleepiness fades instantly. You call my name so timidly it pulls at my heart and relaxes my features.

I assure you that nothing is wrong and that it is only my own worry over your exhausted state that has me off kilter. This calms you and when you settle back down I pull a blanket over you and turn off the lights.

It won't be much longer now, but I can wait.

It's been five years now… what's a few more weeks?


	14. XIV

**Title**: Invidia: XIV  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 300  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Darkfic  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Roy is on the mend from the incident but he couldn't quite shake the impending feeling of danger around him  
><strong>Random Quote<strong>: "Courage is being scared to death... and saddling up anyway." ~John Wayne

* * *

><p>I am recovering from my allergic reaction but the entire incident caused for a cancelation of my plans with Ed. A lot of time and thought was put into what I had hoped would be a life altering experience for both of us, only to have it fall apart.<p>

Everyone's here visiting me, including both Elric brothers and even though it's a nice gesture I can't quite seem to smile. Hughes has a shit eating grin on his face that eventually prompts me to ask what gives. He hands me an envelope an when I open it I realize it's the reservations for the vacation I booked but everything's moved two weeks away. Behind that is mine and Ed's leave also moved.

I don't know how Maes managed this so close to me using as many sick days as I have but god bless him. I look up at Maes speechless and he merely hugs me while saying what are friends for.

When we stroll back into the kitchen Ed notices the change in my demeanor and asks Maes what he did. The cocky man says he was his usual charming self and that he was going to leave and take everyone with him so Ed could put the real smile on my face.

Ed flushes scarlet, as everyone broke into laughter… well almost everyone.

Alphonse leveled a look at Hughes I know the man caught before he replaced it with his usual façade and for the first time I think Maes fully understands what I told him that day at lunch. He gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze before ushering everyone out of the house.

Ed is in my arms in a heartbeat, leaving me to hope and pray that I have what it takes to keep him there.


	15. XV

**Title**: Invidia: XV  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 297  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Darkfic  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Al has had it with his Brother's antics, he's at the end of his rope and everyone will know it soon...  
><strong>Random Quote<strong>: "Our frustration is greater when we have much and want more than when we have nothing and want some. We are less dissatisfied when we lack many things than when we seem to lack but one thing." ~ Eric Hoffer

* * *

><p>How could you Brother? How could you do this to me… to us?<p>

You flounce back into OUR home wearing HIS ring! You said yes, the no good bastard asked you to marry him and like the fool he's made you into, you said yes. You are all but twirling around the kitchen as you tell me about this fantasy week where you undoubtedly gave as much of your soul away as you did your body. You are talking so fast I can barely hear you over the chorus of vicious thoughts racing through my mind.

You finally notice my silence and your smile melts into concern. You ask me if I am ok with the decision you've made and when I reply with, _does it matter_, you look at me as if I'd just slapped you across the face.

Which is exactly what I want to do.

You suddenly look so concerned when over the last five years all I've wanted you to do is notice me. But it takes me rocking your happy little Mustang boat for you to realize I have feelings too. You reach out for me and when I move away I can see the rejection I live with everyday finally plastered across your pretty face.

You call my name but I ignore you as I walk away.

You follow me and plead for me to talk to you and tell you what's wrong. The question infuriates me with you in a way I can barely control. To keep from hurting you I merely glare at you hard enough to stop you in your tracks, storm into my room and slam the door.

He can't have you Brother, even if it's painfully clear now that you want nothing more than to be taken.


	16. XVI

**Title**: Invidia: XVI  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 298  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Darkfic  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Ed is caught between his brother and his lover and both are upset with him... but that's the least of his concerns...  
><strong>Random Quote<strong>: "Our greatest evil flows from ourselves" ~ Jean-Jacques Rousseau

* * *

><p>It takes days before the tension between Al and I subsides, and even after it does something is still not quite right.<p>

As if this wasn't enough to deal with, Roy is rushing me to move in with him. I told him it's not a good idea with Al this upset and he said Al being upset is exactly why he's in a hurry. I asked him what he meant by that and he begged me to just start staying with him. I'm eager to start my new life with Roy but I'm not just going to leave Al feeling the way he is now and I explained that to Roy.

By the time night rolls around the two most important people in my life are still kinda pissed at me and I have the headache from hell.

When I get up the next morning I am relived to smell breakfast cooking. When Al is upset with me he stops his usual routine of cooking even though it's something he enjoys. I make my way into the kitchen and start the coffee. When I sit down it's not long before a plate is in front of me and I'm eating with my usual enthusiasm.

I'm trying to strike up a conversation with Al and for the first time in days he responds. I was in the midst of stuffing my face with the eggs and fried potatoes he had made when I feel a little woozy. I shake my head and try to continue eating but I can't.

I can't speak and I can barely move.

As I slide out of my seat and into the floor I catch a glimpse of Al's smiling face and for the first time ever... I fear him.

Roy was right.


	17. XVII

Title: Invidia: XVII  
>Words: 255<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: AngstDarkfic  
>Summary: Al sits with his precious captive and his mind wanders...<br>Random Quote: "Perhaps a lunatic was simply a minority of one." ~George Orwell

* * *

><p>You don't fear the dark dear brother, you don't fear being tied down... you fear being tied down within the confines of the darkness.<p>

I know this, because it is a gift The Gate bestowed upon us both.

I've been standing here breathing in the scent of you and caressing your perfect face for hours as I've waited for you to regain consciousness. When you finally wake with a groan I can hear your heart thudding as you look around even though you know you can see nothing. As your senses come back further I hear you shift and the realization that both of your automail limbs are gone must be washing over your limited awareness because the sense of panic that surrounds you dear Brother skyrockets.

I take a step closer to you and you call my name saying how this wasn't funny any more and for me to quit kidding around.

Even as you say that I hear the fear in your voice and I know despite your words you know just how serious I am. How this is not some twisted joke and how in truth this is only the beginning.

When I tell you this, your breathing picks up as you plead for me to untie you so we can talk this out. I don't answer you, instead I walk away as you scream my name in a pleading and desperate manner that would surely have broken my heart if it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.


	18. XVIII

**Title**: Invidia: XVIII  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 285  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Darkfic  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Ed contemplates his situation and the outlook is bleak ...  
><strong>Random Quote<strong>: "Please explain why your silence makes more noise than thunder." 

* * *

><p>He left me here.<p>

Al really turned, walked away and left me here, wherever the fuck here is.

It's dark, I'm alone, I'm tied to a chair and my automail is gone.

How the fuck did it come to this? What made Al do this to me? He drugged my food. My brother drugged my food. My baby brother drugged my food, is holding me captive and I have no idea what the hell has snapped in his brain that would cause him to do something like this.

I've spent the last however many long hours trying to struggle out of the ropes binding me to the chair and thinking.

What else can I do?

I've already panicked and screamed until my throat was raw and my adrenaline exhausted. The only option that remains is thinking and trying to come up with a way to reason with him when he returns.

If he returns.

That thought is terrifying enough in and of itself. The situation is as fucked up as they come, but the thought that perhaps whatever has come unhinged in his mind would also allow him to leave me here is even worse.

Why? Why is this happening? Is the thought and question I keep returning to and the only thing I can think of is the possibility of me leaving him. No I haven't come out and said it but it had to be obvious since I accepted Roy's proposal. Maybe if I assure him that, that fact doesn't mean I'll disappear from his life he'll calm down and this nightmare will end.

That's what this is... a nightmare.

At this point I'm just hoping I get to wake up from it.


	19. XIX

**Title**: Invidia: XIX  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
><strong>Words<strong>: 288  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Darkfic  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Roy's instincts war with his logic ...  
><strong>Random Quote<strong>: "Good instincts usually tell you what to do long before your head has figured it out." ~Michael Burke

* * *

><p>Ed didn't show up in the office.<p>

He hasn't called and I've gotten no messages on his behalf.

Everyone is telling me not to worry that he is probably playing hooky since I undoubtedly wore him out when we were on vacation.

I hope they are right but I can't shake the feeling that something more than playing hooky is going on. I express my concern to Maes and he is quick to tell me not to worry as well. That if Al was upset then Ed probably chose to stay home to placate him and deal with that situation. When I tell him no one is answering the phone, Maes snorts and tells me I'm acting like girl and that Ed didn't have to check in with me twice a day especially when he had a moody little brother to contend with. He also reminds me that Ed is a field operative and doesn't have to report to the office every day.

I sigh in defeat and try to engross myself in my paperwork.

The minutes tick by like days and when quitting time comes Maes's logic is warring with my gut instinct to track Ed down. In the end I go home thinking he'll either stop by or call me at some point.

With my stomach in knots and a drink in hand I sit in front of the unlit fireplace and wait.

When I wake up in the den where I'd apparently fallen asleep and neither one has happened, my hearts in my throat. I've decided that I'm going to the Elric residence before I even set foot on base.

Fuck logic.

My instincts are screaming so loudly I may go deaf from the noise.


	20. XX

Title: Invidia: XX  
>Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist<br>Words: 289  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Angst/Darkfic  
>Summary: Al has come to far to stop and anyone that gets in his way will pay the consequences...<br>Random Quote: "When you're playing against a stacked deck, compete even harder. Show the world how much you'll fight for the winner's circle. If you do, someday the cellophane will crackle off a fresh pack, one that belongs to you, and the cards will be stacked in your favor." ~Pat Riley

* * *

><p>I hear someone knocking on the front door but I'm not going to answer it, I'm not even going to look out the window. I know who it is and he can knock until his knuckles bleed for all I care.<p>

If I never see that smug face of his again it would make my day.

As it is I have things to do and very little time to do them in. I have the one thing I've wanted the most, now all I have to do is ensure that he stays mine.

Some people are too nosey for their own good and if they ever dug too deep then all that I've done will crumble and I refuse to let that happen.

Nothing is more important than this and nothing is exactly what I'll stop at to keep him.

They don't understand... they could never hope to understand so I won't try to explain it to them. It's going to be challenging enough to get it through Brother's thick skull that I know what's best for him… for us. That everyone one and everything else is inconsequential. He once told me I was the only thing that mattered in his world. I will do whatever it takes to remind him of that and make sure it stays that way.

Brother loves me, I know he does. He wouldn't have gone through everything he's gone through if he didn't. It's only people getting in the way and distracting him that has led him astray.

I don't know who the hell Roy Mustang thinks he is but if assumes he's winning this game he's sadly mistaken.

Because I'm not just dealing the cards… I'm holding all the Aces as well.


	21. XXI

Title: Invidia: XXI  
>Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist<br>Characters/Pairing: Roy/Ed, one-sided Al/Ed  
>Words: 240<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: AngstDarkfic  
>Summary: Ed's still trapped and when there's finally a sliver of light he finds himself wishing for the darkness once more.<br>Random Quote: Here we are, trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why. ~Kurt Vonnegut

* * *

><p>Darkness and fear.<p>

That's all I'm aware of.

The complete darkness is ensuring that I have no concept of time so I have no idea how long I was out or how long I've been here, wherever the fuck here is. Every time I open my eyes it's the same all consuming nothing that has greeted me since this nightmare began.

I've counted to 7,919 when I hear a shifting noise.

"Al?"

Nothing.

"Al is that you?"

No response but I hear more shuffling.

"Hello? Is someone… anyone in here?" I loathe the panic I hear in my own voice.

Silence, nothing but the same oppressive silence that has been my only companion for hours.

"Al if you're in here please…"

"Please what, Brother?"

My head whips around so fast it hurts my neck. It sounds like he's standing right behind me.

"Please what, Brother? Tell me."

How long has Al been in here? Why is he doing this?

"Answer me."

I don't know what to say but I know I need to say something.

"Please Al. If this is some joke its gone way too far. Tell me what I need to do so this can end."

The distinct sound of a match being struck fills the air and when Al lights whatever it is he's holding, what I see terrifies me beyond words.

"This can't end Brother because it's only the beginning… our beginning."

Roy… someone… anyone… help me… please find me soon.


End file.
